


Halloween Party

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [146]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is So Done, Cas and his bees, Couples Costumes, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Like Swiss cheese, M/M, Michael is so holy, Multi, Poor Dean, Silly Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just puts his hands on his hips instead, and Dean knows that he is absolutely, totally, one hundred percent done for. “While that might be the most ascetically pleasing choice, this one is the more anatomically correct. I would be doing a disservice to the bee peoples of the world if I allowed anyone to think that that is what a bee looks like,” he says, pointing to the other, apparently offensive, costume. </p>
<p>Dean wants to say that no one in their right mind could possibly become confused about the true shape of bees after seeing someone in a bee costume, he really does, but Cas is wearing his little ‘Dean, you love me so much, and I need this, I need it, please!’ pout that no one can ever resist, so he caves. “Fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Adam's costumes: http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/1492/1-1/mens-victorian-vampire-costume.jpg (Stunning, right?)
> 
> Sam/Gabriel/Lucifer's costumes: http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/15208/1-1/heavenly-angel-costume.jpg (*cue the choir*)

It’s practically a given that they’re going to dress up in couples/triads costumes this year. Even Dean has learned to expect it, and he’s slowly but surely getting to the point where complaining is reserved for the _truly_ terrible costumes.

 

They’re poring through the costume catalogues Michael had bought home (women’s, again, because either costume makers were exceedingly sexist or Mika wasn’t quite as gay as he said he was) when Castiel finds it. “It’s the perfect costume, Dean,” he says, pointing to what is probably the ugliest costume Dean has _ever_ seen in his long history of browsing through truly terrible costume magazines.

 

It’s a bee costume. It’s not a cute bee costume, either, one with a little white shirt dotted with cartoon bees and an adorable little bouncy bee antennae and fuzzy black and yellow leg-warmers. No, that one is _right_ next to the one Cas picked, the one with the sagging black and yellow bag of misshapen fabric and ripped black tights and glasses that say ‘Bee Mine’ with the eyeholes in the B and the last e.

 

“Um, Cas, baby?” Dean starts as diplomatically as he can manage. “You sure you didn’t mean this one? You’d look really cute in it, and I don’t think Mika would have any problem adjusting it for your shape,” he says, hoping, _praying_ that Cas is gonna grin and say, ‘Got you.’

 

Cas just puts his hands on his hips instead, and Dean knows that he is absolutely, totally, one hundred percent done for. “While that might be the most ascetically pleasing choice, this one is the more anatomically correct. I would be doing a disservice to the bee peoples of the world if I allowed anyone to think that _that_ is what a bee looks like,” he says, pointing to the other, apparently offensive, costume.

 

Dean wants to say that no one in their right mind could possibly become confused about the true shape of bees after seeing someone in a bee costume, he really does, but Cas is wearing his little ‘Dean, you love me so much, and I need this, I _need_ it, please!’ pout that no one can ever resist, so he caves. “Fine.”

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Castiel’s brothers are having their own costume war.

 

“We should be able to wear the angel costumes,” Gabriel growls. “You’re just one angel; we’re two.” He and Lucifer put their hands on his hips and Michael groans.

 

“Yeah, go ahead and ignore the fact that neither of us want to dress like angels,” Sam says from the corner, motioning towards Adam.

 

“But I’m holier than you,” Michael pushes on, completely ignoring Sam’s words.

 

“Yeah, like Swiss cheese,” Adam laughs.

 

“And besides,” Michael continues, “one of you-” Lucifer’s eyes go wide and he hears his brother think _isn’t even a real angel._ He frowns. “Doesn’t want to dress up an angel anyway,” he finishes, pointing towards Sam.

 

“Hey, don’t I get a vote?” Adam whines.

 

Michael grins. “Yeah, but I know that you love me enough to respect my life choices.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “This isn’t a life choice, Mikey. It’s a Halloween costume. And this has gone on long enough. Let Gabe and Luce be angels, and I’ll let you pick us out an awesome costume, all right?”

 

Michael’s wings droop a little and he hangs his head. “Fine.”

 

“Awesome!” Gabriel and Lucifer shout in unison.

 

***

 

Adam and Michael end up being vampire princes, and Adam is good (read: tipsy) enough not to complain.

 

Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer rock angel outfits to the party, and Adam does have to admit that they look stunning even if it is strange to be able to see Gabriel and Lucifer’s real wings phasing in and out of the fabric. _They’re ghost angels,_ he decides a little drunkenly.

 

And Dean and Castiel? Well, let’s just say that Dean’s nightly mission of _Let’s Get Castiel Out of Those Clothes_ quickly became a team effort.

 

And that was the end of that.


End file.
